Leni's Question
by kirbykid13
Summary: Leni pays a visit to Clyde's dads to ask them a question that has been running through her head for a while.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House**

It was a beautiful evening, but Lincoln wanted to play video games with his best friend Clyde. The two ended up playing video games on the Wii U.

"Alright Clyde, I made some levels on Super Mario Maker that should challenge you," Lincoln told Clyde.

"I'm sure they're going to be easy," Clyde said as Lincoln was loading his created levels.

Leni was then walking downstairs to see Lincoln and Clyde playing Super Mario Maker.

"I wish I could create you some levels to play, but my dad's never got me a Wii U," Clyde explained.

That comment Clyde stopped Leni, and got her to start thinking.

"Don't worry Clyde, after to play my levels I'll let you create some levels of your own," Lincoln told Clyde.

"Something just struck my head, but I don't know if Clyde can ask the question that I want to ask him," Leni said to herself, "I know, I'll ask Clyde's dads myself."

Leni walked out the door just as Lincoln opened up one of his Super Mario Maker levels.

"I knew these levels were going to be easy," said Clyde as Lincoln gave a stern face.

Leni walked all the way over the Clyde's house where she hoped to meet with Clyde's dads. Leni rang the doorbell, and it was Harold who was answering the door.

"Hello Mr. McBride," Leni questioned.

"Um who are you?," Harold asked.

"Remember me, I'm Leni one of Lincoln's sisters," Leni replied.

"Please tell me you're alone," Harold replied as he got to his knees, "I'm begging you!"

"Don't worry Mr. Clyde's dad, I came alone," Leni replied as Harold gave out a sigh of relief.

Howard then came to the door to see that Leni was standing there on the front stoop.

"Hi Mr. Other Clyde's dad," Leni said greeting Howard.

"Um, you're one of those sister's of Clyde's friend Lincoln right?" Howard asked.

"Like yeah," Leni answered.

"Are you the one called…Lori?" Howard asked.

"Oh no, that happens to be my sister Lori," Leni answered.

So Leni met Howard and Harold, but the two weren't sure what Leni was even doing on their property.

"So what brings you here?" Harold asked.

"Did something happen to Clyde?" Howard asked.

"I wanted to ask Clyde something, but I wasn't sure if he knew anything about it so I'd figure why not ask Clyde's dads," Leni explained.

"Um okay, why don't you come on in," Harold suggested.

Leni walked into the McBride residence and had a seat on their sofa where Howard and Harold sat with them.

"Nice place," Leni said.

"Thanks, we had to have this place cleaned five times, you know from the mess you and your sister's made," Howard explained mentioning the time they brought chaos into their house for attention.

"I'm sorry about that," Leni said, "So anyway, I wanted to ask you, if Clyde has two dad's, where are his two moms?"

Howard and Harold then delivered a face of shock wondering what Leni was talking about. What she said didn't make any sense to them.

"Um, you think Clyde has two moms?" Harold questioned.

"Yeah, like where are they?" Leni asked.

The two clearly could understand that Leni doesn't understand why Clyde has two dads. They were easily ready to talk.

"Leni, Clyde doesn't have two moms, were gay," Howard explained.

"Gay," Leni said acting confused, "What's gay?"

"Wow, I understand kids your age probably will know about gays especially since your brother has been friends with Clyde for a pretty long time, but never knew what gays are?" Howard asked.

"No, I thought Clyde had two moms, but I don't know what gay is," Leni told the gay couple.

"You see Leni, gay is when two boys or two girls love each other," Harold explained.

"Two boys or two girls loving each other?" Leni questioned, "I love my sister's and my mom, does that mean I'm gay for them too?"

"No Leni, let's say your mom is still a girl and your dad is a girl, and they're love for each other and everything is exactly the same only now your dad is a girl," Harold explained, "That would make your parents gay, and if your dad was a boy and your mom was a boy, they also would be gay."

"I'm kind of feeling confused on all this," Leni said feeling confused, "So mom would be this gay thing if dad was a girl, and dad would be if mom was a boy."

"It is kind of hard to explain, it's supposed to be romantic feelings for the same gender," Howard explained.

"Okay," Leni responded, "So are Clyde's two moms like that too?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time, Clyde doesn't have two moms," Howard responded.

"Oh, well thanks for clearing that up…I guess," Leni said as she stood up.

"You're welcome Leni," Harold replied.

Leni walked out of the McBride residence and returned to the Loud House where Lincoln and Clyde were still playing.

"Come on Lincoln, let me make something where I can actually myself," Clyde told Lincoln.

"Sure Clyde, and my levels are challenging, you're just good," Lincoln responded.

"Nope, easy peasy," Clyde replied.

Lincoln noticed Leni walking into the house with a blank look on her eyes.

"Hey Leni, what are you doing?" Lincoln questioned.

"Oh I just wanted to go to Clyde's house and ask his dads a question," Leni answered.

"Oh, what was the question?" Lincoln asked.

"Was it why Lincoln made so many easy Super Mario Maker levels?" Clyde questioned.

"It felt kind of confusing, I rather not talk about it," Leni replied, "By the way Lincoln, you consider Clyde a good friend right?"

"Well of course, my best bud," Lincoln said.

"You the man Lincoln, except in making challenging levels," Clyde responded.

"Okay, does that mean you're like this thing called…gay for Clyde?" Leni questioned.

Lincoln and Clyde's jaws both dropped when Leni thought Lincoln was gay for Clyde.

"No Leni, I don't have a love interest for Clyde meaning I'm not gay for Clyde, and were not gay," Lincoln retorted, "I have a girlfriend to prove I'm not gay, you know Ronnie Anne."

"Oh, so your not gay?" Leni asked.

"No Leni, and neither is Clyde because has a weird love interest for Lori," Lincoln explained.

"It's not weird, it's destiny," Clyde said.

Lincoln just gave a glazed look in his eyes to know that won't ever happen.

"Well okay I guess," Leni said as she walked back upstairs.

Lincoln is clear that Leni doesn't understand anything about gays, and how you can be gay. Lincoln and Clyde returned to playing on the Wii U until they heard a scream from Lori upstairs.

"I'M NOT GAY FOR YOU LENI!" Lori screamed.

"Lo..lo..Lori," Clyde muttered as he got a massive nosebleed and passed out.

"I thought that was the case since sister's love each other," Leni said in the distance upstairs.

"Someone really needs to teach these things well to Leni," Lincoln said.

 **THE END**


End file.
